Mi concedete un ballo?
by Fma35
Summary: " Vorrei ritornare ai tempi della scuola in cui Miss Maria ci insegnava a ballare " disse Natsuki con una nota triste nella voce " Lì era così normale che facessimo coppia " " Purtroppo non siamo più delle ragazzine " convenne Shizuru sfiorandole la schiena nuda " Ci sono cose che non possiamo più permetterci. Ma che ne sono altre che abbiamo guadagnato" aggiunse maliziosa.


Il cielo, sereno ed immacolato fino al pomeriggio, cominciava a mostrare qualche nuvola, forse in avvisaglia di una pioggia primaverile. Interessante come questo, rispecchiasse perfettamente l'umore di Natsuki Kruger ,seduta su un muretto dell'enorme metropoli di Windbloom mentre osservava spazientita Shizuru elargire gli ultimi autografi ai suoi ammiratori.

O per meglio dire, ammiratrici visto che l'incantevole ametista riscuoteva un enorme successo sul gentil sesso nonostante al contempo fosse certamente apprezzata anche dagli uomini. Questi però evitavano l'atteggiamento da fangirl tipico invece di quelle febbricitanti adolescenti che in quel momento stavano monopolizzando il tempo della donna. E dire che quel sabato era iniziato nel migliore dei modi. Sveglia presto, solita " sosta " nel letto atta a dare la carica per la giornata che sarebbe seguita, abbondante colazione a base di pancake ( e nel suo caso con aggiunta di maionese a sostituire il più canonico sciroppo ), bagno, vestizione e poi pronte per lo shopping.

L'indomani avrebbero infatti dovuto partecipare ad un gala tenutosi nella sala principale del castello di Windbloom e per presenziare in maniera decorosa era necessario trovare un vestito adatto all'occasione. Non che nel loro guardaroba mancassero degli abiti da sera ma come Shizuru le aveva, con fin troppa pazienza, spiegato, è buona educazione mostrare un nuovo abito quando l'occasione per mostrarsi è l'inaugurazione di un luogo così importante. Praticamente un modo gentile per dirle che i vestiti della mora seguivano tutti lo stesso concept, comodità prima di tutto ergo meglio i pantaloni e possibilmente tacco basso. Natsuki, come sempre in questi casi, decise di dare ascolto alla propria compagna. Sebbene entrambe fossero di natali altolocati era indubbio come la mora fosse completamente estranea ad una certa etichetta, nonostante nei suoi anni come studentessa Miss Maria avesse speso ore su ore cercando di impartirgliela.

" Natsuki, possiamo andare " annunciò Shizuru finalmente libera avvicinandosi.

" Era ora " sbuffò la preside scendendo con ben poca grazia dalla sua postazione " La prossima volta sarà meglio uscire in incognito "

" Oh, non penso sia necessario " affermò l'altra prendendo a camminare al suo fianco " Gli abitanti di Windbloom sono ben abituati alla presenza delle Otome, questi " assalti " sono limitati "

" Tsk, penso che il fatto che tu sia un'Otome sia ininfluente " ghignò beffarda il pilastro.

" Ara? Natsuki è gelosa? " la stuzzicò l'altra ben conscia di coglierla sul vivo.

" A... assolutamente no " borbottò Natsuki mascherando il proprio volto al fine di non farne vedere l'arrossamento " Però se dessi loro meno corda non mi dispiacerebbe " ammise infine girandosi leggermente per vedere Shizuru negli occhi.

" Vedrò cosa posso fare " sorrise questa.

Le due Meister percorsero la via principale degli acquisti di Windbloom fermandosi di tanto in tanto a guardare le vetrine in cerca di un abito che attirasse la loro attenzione. Cosa non semplice per Natsuki visti i gusti decisamente opposti rispetto a ciò che dovevano trovare. Fosse stato per lei sarebbe andata semplicemente in giacca e pantaloni ma Shizuru era stata categorica, bisognava indossare un abito. Fortunatamente tra i tanti pregi dell'incantevole ametista figurava una notevole capacità di previsione che, unita alla profonda conoscenza della persona Natsuki Kruger aveva fatto sì che la donna imponesse alla mora di scegliere con largo anticipo scarpe ed accessori dunque almeno su quel fronte erano coperte.

" Natsuki, guarda qui ! " Shizuru richiamò l'attenzione dell'altra Otome invitandola ad osservare la vetrina di una nota maison. A fare la sua bella figura al di là dello specchio un lungo vestito color cobalto dalla linea semplice ma di classe. Il manichino rotante fece inoltre vedere il taglio che lasciava scoperta la schiena. Un abito per niente vistoso ma elegante che a parer della più grande avrebbe le avrebbe decisamente donato. Questa si fece convincere ad entrare nel negozio sebbene già da fuori fosse palese che nel caso di acquisto avrebbe dovuto sborsare qualche zero di troppo. Natsuki non è mai stata una a cui piaceva spendere il denaro. O meglio, a meno che i soldi non servissero per capi d'intimo o qualche nuova moto. Nonostante una volta diventata pilastro non ebbe più necessità di utilizzare dei mezzi per spostarsi velocemente l'amore per le due ruote non scemò minimamente.

Seppur con malavoglia la donna si apprestò ad entrare nel camerino ad indossare l'abito dopo che Shizuru chiese cortesemente, ad un'adorante commessa, di poterlo provare. Del resto, si ritrovò a pensare la preside, nonostante non apprezzasse vestiti del genere ( su di sè ) doveva riconoscere che almeno uno o due doveva possederli. Anche perchè magari così lei e Shizuru qualche volta sarebbero potute andare a cena in qualche ristorante elegante. Non che non apprezzasse una informale cena casalinga ( salvo per quella piattola di Nao che si era ormai stabilita nella loro casa ) ma ogni tanto anche a lei veniva voglia di cambiare un pò.

Non impiegò molto ad indossare l'abito cosa che, in ottica di acquisto, andava decisamente tra i pro del vestito vista la sua poca pazienza in quel genere di cose. Ammirandosi allo specchio dovette ammettere di non essere affatto male. Certo, a suo dire la schiena era troppo scoperta, il sedere troppo in evidenza e il taglio sulle spalle lasciava troppo intravedere.

" Shizuru, cosa ne pensi? " domandò aprendo la tenda. Ad accoglierla lo sguardo ammirato, e decisamente voglioso, troppo voglioso, dell'incantevole ametista.

" Ti sta d'incanto " affermò questa sorridendole " Natsuki deve assolutamente comprarlo "

" Dici? Trovo che lasci un pò troppo la pelle scoperta, siamo ad inizio aprile non vorrei ammalarmi " disse la mora guardandosi nuovamente nello specchio.

" Prova con queste " fece Shizuru prendendo dall'ampia borsa che si portava dietro una scatola di scarpe contenente il paio che Natsuki avrebbe dovuto indossare al ricevimento. Una volta indossate la mora sfilò brevemente fuori dal camerino ricevendo gli elogi di Shizuru.

" Sei sicura? Secondo me è troppo audace " continuò la preside nell'esternare i suoi dubbi. Non era mai stata una puritana, nè una persona con poca considerazione del proprio corpo ma indossare qualcosa al di fuori del proprio stile la metteva sempre a disagio, figuriamoci poi un vestito del genere che avrebbe dovuto portare di fronte ad un vasto pubblico.

Shizuru le si avvicinò, ora, grazie ai tacchi indossati dalla mora, la loro altezza era perfettamente uguale.

" L'unico problema di questo abito è come farò io a resistere dal saltare addosso a Natsuki " la provocò bisbigliandole nell'orecchio, il rossore che immediatamente imporporò le gote dell'altra a farle capire che la sua insinuazione aveva sortito l'effetto sperato. " Inoltre sarà necessario legarti i capelli con un'acconciatura alta, è inammissibile che questi coprano la bellissima schiena di Natsuki "

" Smettila di far la stupida " la sgridò la mora una volta riacquistato il contegno. " Piuttosto, tu non hai trovato nulla di tuo gradimento? "

" E' così difficile " sospirò sconsolata l'incantevole ametista portandosi una mano al volto " Mi piacerebbe tanto un vestito con il tuo stesso taglio però purtroppo non sarebbe in grado di sostenermi il seno, oltre al fatto che mi servirebbe minimo una taglia in più per contenermi ".

" C...capisco " balbettò Natsuki voltandosi e guardandola di soppiatto. Non aveva di certo bisogno che le ribadisse il fatto di avere delle forme molto più prorompenti delle sue e sebbene Shizuru si lamentasse ( fintamente ) della sua eccessiva presenza, la preside l'aveva invidiata più di una volta, nonostante amasse il proprio fisico snello e tonico ( sebbene il fatto di aver un seno piccolo sia sempre stato il suo cruccio). Poi,da quando era entrata in intimità con Shizuru, da quando poteva tastare " con mano " le sue rotondità,si era ritrovata ad amare quel suo grande seno e le forme morbide. Per un'amante dell'intimo femminile quale era lei, un seno grosso e sodo era un vero sogno, poterlo ricoprire con le stoffe più pregiate, l'abbondanza che veniva sapientemente contenuta dalla coppa, l'eleganza della forma, la movenza...

" Natsuki stai sbavando "

" Eh? " accortasi della situazione la mora si asciugò un leggero rivolo di bava tenendo un atteggiamento noncurante.

" Pensavi a cose sconce eh? " la stuzzicò l'altra causandole un ulteriore imbarazzo che fu prontamente dissipato dall'arrivo di una commessa.

" Maister Viola, forse questo fa al caso suo " esclamò la ragazza mostrandole un abito. Di un viola molto scuro, formato da un corpetto rigido che avrebbe sostenuto il seno di Shizuru, la coda dell'abito squarciata sapientemente da uno spacco adibito a mostrare la coscia di colei che l'avrebbe indossato.

" Ara, ha un ottimo gusto signorina " affermò la Otome prendendo in consegna l'indumento, aprendolo alla propria vista. In conseguenza al complimento ricevuto la commessa arrossì leggermente, cosa che non sfuggì all'occhio vigile di Natsuki. " Penso proprio che lo proverò. Natsuki per favore, puoi tenere tu la borsa e questo? " chiese cortesemente Shizuru passandole un abito di stampo orientale, verde chiaro adornato da un leggero arabesco color oro.

" E questo? " domandò la mora.

" Anche Nao ha bisogno di un abito nuovo " rispose Shizuru da dietro il camerino, il proprio vestito che scendeva mostrandosi ai suoi piedi, a dimostrare il lavoro di svestimento in atto.

" Nao potrebbe comprarselo da sola invece di rimanere a casa a giocare ai videogame " replicò piccata Natsuki " E poi come puoi misurartelo al posto suo? " Se era indiscutibilmente vero che Shizuru era più formosa di lei, lo stesso valeva anche per Nao anzi, ancora di più visto che il novello pilastro era persino più esile della mora e di corporatura minuta.

" Ara, Natsuki forse dubita del mio occhio per quanto riguarda le misure femminili? " domandò sfacciata l'incantevole ametista uscendo trionfante dal camerino. Il vestito le stava alla perfezione e se possibile la rendeva ancora più affascinante, il viola plumbeo dell'abito si amalgamava perfettamente con il rosso carminio degli occhi di lei, occhi da seduttrice consapevole della propria malia.

" Non mi permetterei mai. " rispose la preside distogliendo lo sguardo a differenza della commessa che pareva pietrificata sul posto " Il vestito ti sta benissimo, non penso tu abbia bisogno della prova scarpe "

" Già, non penso " convenne Shizuru.

Le due donne una volta ritornate nei loro vecchi abiti andarono alla cassa per pagare. Come ipotizzato dalla mora la spesa superò di parecchio i propri propositi in fatto di budget ma guardando al risultato ottenuto, poteva dirsi soddisfatta ( a parte il fatto che alla fine aveva pure dovuto pagare l'abito di Nao).

Le stelle sopra Windbloom in una tranquilla sera di primavera. Pare il titolo di un libro. Invece non è altro che parte della scenografia per quello che si appresta ad essere uno dei gala più sontuosi che il palazzo del regno abbia mai dato. Del resto, è il primo ( salvo l'inaugurazione ) che si tiene nel nuovo castello e la regina Mashiro ha voluto fare le cose in grande. Catering assegnato ad uno dei migliori chef di Cardair, centinaia di camerieri pronti a servire gli ospiti, addobbi che non sfigurerebbero nel più sontuoso matrimonio reale.

" Tsk, che eccessiva pomposità " mugugnò Nao dopo aver squadrato per bene il salone dove si sarebbe tenuto il ricevimento. Indossava l'abito compratele il giorno prima, un vestito verde chiaro dal collo alto e taglio orientale con rifiniture in giallo simil oro, ai piedi delle semplici ballerine. A dire di Shizuru, per una ragazza così giovane avrebbe stonato una calzatura col tacco. A conti fatti sebbene l'abito potesse apparire azzardato per una serata con quel genere di formalità, la scelta dell'incantevole ametista ( come sempre ) si era rivelata vincente. Non solo perchè al ricevimento erano presenti numerosi uomini di Zipang il cui abbigliamento si sposava perfettamente con quello del quarto pilastro, ma anche perchè guardando alla sua figura longilinea e dalle forme poco prominenti, un abito orientale esaltava la non ancora matura bellezza.

" Vedi di comportarti bene e non farti riconoscere " ringhiò Natsuki al suo fianco sebbene la pensasse esattamente come lei.

" Scherzi? Righerò dritto cercando di accalappiarmi qualche bel riccastro " ghignò la rossa afferrando al volo un bicchiere contenente champagne, situato su un vassoio portato da un cameriere " I miei giorni come Otome avranno presto termine " affermò inserendosi nella folla.

" Ehi, ricordati che sei minorenne, non puoi bere ! " fiato sprecato, ormai Nao era entrata nella bolgia e nessun suono poteva raggiungerla.

" Non preoccuparti Natsuki " disse Shizuru prendendola sottobraccio " Vedrai che andrà tutto bene ".

" Lo spero " sospirò la mora addentrandosi anch'essa, insieme a Shizuru, all'interno del salone.

La sala era eccessivamente gremita di gente. A quanto pare la regina aveva invitato troppe persone in rapporto allo spazio disponibile. Facendosi strada tra la massa Natsuki si ritrovò ad incontrare la regina, attorniata da uno stuolo di diplomatici e capi di Stato, al suo fianco l'immancabile Arika. Mashiro indossava un vistoso abito color glicine, fin troppo pomposo per una ragazza della sua età. Arika di contro mostrava un vestito di un rosa troppo confettoso ed infantile per una sedicenne.

" Non c'è che dire, queste due si completano " pensò la mora.

Non appena la preside fu intravista volente o nolente dovette prendere parte ad un'accesa discussione riguardante la mediazione del Garderobe in affari internazionali.

Non era di certo un dialogo interessante, soprattutto per Arika che mai si era abituata a parole pompose e a suoi dire noiose. La noia della giovane Meister era evidente, a stento riusciva a stare ferma sul posto. In suo aiuto arrivò prontamente Takumi Tokiha, giunto a Windbloom a seguito del padre. Il ragazzo le chiese di potergli concedere un ballo, sotto gli occhi irati della regina la quale non aveva del tutto abbandonato le speranza riguardo al giovane Tokiha. Da un'altra parte, precisamente a ridosso del soffitto del salone un'altra ragazza covava in cuor suo una notevole stizza dopo aver udito la proposta di Takumi all'Otome.

" Mi dispiace, ma non penso che Arika sia in grado di ballare con voi " esclamò Mashiro.

" Oh, non ti preoccupare Mashiro-chan, al Garderobe Miss Maria ci ha insegnato anche la danza " disse la Meister affiancandosi al ragazzo " Ci vediamo dopo " detto ciò trascinò con sè Takumi tra la folla.

" A...Arika aspetta! " la regina tentò invano di fermarli ma ormai entrambi erano partiti e sarebbe stato troppo sconveniente per lei andar loro dietro. Mentre la guardia del corpo del giovane continuò a seguire i loro movimenti, la regnante fu costretta a rimanere, con estremo disappunto,al proprio posto.

" Dovrebbe imparare a celare meglio le sue emozioni " intervenne Natsuki che grazie ad un momento libero dalle domande inquisitorie era riuscita a vedere tutta la scena.

" Meister Viola ! " un uomo, sconosciuto alla mora, si avvicinò ai due pilastri. " Che piacere trovarla qui "

" Iori-san, felice di incontrarla nuovamente, e questa volta in un'occasione decisamente meno tesa " lo salutò, con somma sorpresa di Natsuki, Shizuru. La preside squadrò da capo a piedi il nuovo arrivato. Un uomo molto imponente, vestito con abiti orientali, probabilmente un membro del seguito dello Shogun di Zipang.

" Oh, mi compiaccio che ricordiate il mio nome nonostante siano passati quasi due anni dal nostro primo incontro " affermò lui zelante facendole un bacia mano. " Mi vorreste concedere questo ballo? "

" Con molto piacere " accetto la donna seguendolo, sotto lo sguardo più che perplesso di Natsuki che era sì abituata alle avance di Shizuru con ( troppe ) ragazze, ma mai si sarebbe aspettata di vederla danzare insieme ad un uomo, un lento per di più!

" Dovrebbe imparare a celare meglio le sue emozioni " esclamò Mashiro facendo il verso al pilastro osservando lo sconcerto di questo e godendo leggermente di questa piccola rivalsa.

" Siete davvero un ottimo ballerino Iori-san " si complimentò Shizuru con il suo cavaliere.

" Posso dire lo stesso di voi " replicò lui lanciando uno sguardo al salone " A differenza dell'Otome di Windbloom "

" Anche Tokiha-san non è il migliore degli accompagnatori " constatò la Meister " Nel ballo perlomeno "

" Il giovane Tokiha ha sempre evitato lo sforzo fisico a causa della sua malattia " spiegò l'uomo facendola volteggiare, per poi riprendere nuovamente la danza " Si può dire che il suo stile nasce dalla semplice emulazione dei passi di altri "

" Ara, è dunque per offrire un esempio che mi avete chiesto di ballare? " chiese lei osservando come Takumi saltuariamente lanciasse loro degli sguardi indagatori e non era il solo. Se però per il giovane il motivo era cercare un esempio per non sfigurare troppo, per il resto delle persone era la curiosità, se non sbigottimento, di vedere Meister Viola accompagnarsi con un uomo sconosciuto ai più. E per di più danzando magnificamente tanto che molti interruppero il loro ballo preferendo guardare loro, cosa che nei fatti aiutava anche Takumi, più sciolto e tranquillo non essendo al centro dell'attenzione.

" Ottima combattente, intuito sopraffino e un'incantevole bellezza, c'è qualcosa in cui difettate? " chiese Iori " Immagino che una donna come voi abbia ricevuto moltissime proposte di matrimonio "

" Per un' Otome è difficile ricevere richieste del genere, per un pilastro come me ancora di più viste le poche occasioni d'incontro, salvo serate del genere ovviamente " spiegò lei. " E poi come sicuramente saprà è sempre bene andare coi piedi di piombo quando si tratta di rapportarsi con un'Otome "

" Oh, ma immagino che vista la vostra età i pretendenti si mostrino più audaci " insistette l'uomo.

" Ara ara, non è una cosa galante da dire ad una donna " rise lei

" Touchè " si scusò lui sorridendo , la musica che s'interruppe ad annunciare la fine del ballo. " Direi che il nostro lavoro è finito. Sempre che il principe non voglia un bis. "

" Dubito che voglia martoriare ulteriormente i propri piedi " disse Shizuru guardando ai due giovani. Arika che si complimentava per la capacità di guidare di Takumi, lui che cercava di non mostrare la sofferenza dovuta ai tacchi della Meister che più volte avevano visitato le sue scarpe.

Il resto della serata si svolse senza particolari note ed una volta raggiunta l'una la regina decretò la conclusione del ricevimento invitando i presenti ad alloggiare nelle stanze messe a disposizione del castello.

Shizuru disse a Natsuki di andare avanti mentre lei avrebbe cercato Nao, dispersa chissà dove dopo aver svuotato gran parte delle riserve alcoliche del castello di Windbloom. La preside si incamminò dunque verso l'ala nord del palazzo, ove numerose domestiche consegnavano le chiavi delle camere. Ad attenderla vi era Aoi, la cameriera personale della regina con affianco Meister Hallard, un'Otome di Aries i da anni amica dell'altra ragazza. Chie si trovava a Windbloom per fare da scorta ad un diplomatico di Aries che sostituiva la presidentessa Cyrstant impossibilitata a partecipare al ricevimento a causa di impedimenti di governo.

" Preside, questa è la chiave della sua stanza " disse Aoi porgendole la chiave " Meister Viola e Meister Zhang? "

" Arriveranno a breve, Nao è ancora dispersa " rispose la mora sospirando.

" Non ha trovato un uomo ricco da accalappiare e si è data all'alcool? " rise Chie che ,avendola avuta come compagna di stanza durante il periodo come coral, conosceva bene le attitudini della rossa.

" Ovviamente fregandosene del fatto di essere minorenne dunque sotto la responsabilità mia e di Shizuru " confermò Natsuki per poi salutare le due e dirigersi verso le stanze. Non dovette attendere molto prima di essere raggiunta da Shizuru che sosteneva una barcollante Nao.

" Oddio è peggio di quanto potessi immaginare " esclamò Natsuki.

Biascicando parole dal senso poco compiuto, Nao barcollava con la sola Shizuru ad impedirle di cadere rovinosamente sul pavimento. Prese a raccontare delle sue disavventure amorose, o meglio, della mancanza di queste e di come l'alcool fosse il suo solo ed unico amico.

" Bersino la berverdida si è drovata un uomo, la berverdita! " sentenziò esaltandosi la rossa.

" Ara, era un semplice ballo e Iori-san non aveva nessun secondo fine " rise Shizuru

" Oh, andiamo, con 'sdo vesdido ghe di risalta le dette di cerdo non avrà pensado alla bellezza dei tui occhi " affermò Nao che pareva prossima al pianto " Se avessi le due dettone non avrei broblemi a trovare un uomo. Me le bresti Shizuru ? "

" Meglio portarla in camera " constatò l'incantevole ametista prendendola in braccio nonostante i lamenti della rossa che comunque a causa dell'alto tasso alcolico non poteva protestare più di tanto pena un immediato conato di vomito.

Dopo aver sistemato la più giovane, che appena toccato il materasso crollò in uno stato di sonno profondo, Shizuru tornò da Natsuki che la stava aspettando appoggiata al muro attiguo alla propria stanza.

" Ara, Natsuki vuole augurarmi la buona notte? " chiese il terzo pilastro suscitando una notevole sorpresa nell'altra.

" Veramente io... " esordì la mora prima di essere bloccata dalla vista della mano di Shizuru che teneva una chiave.

" Non lo sapeva Natsuki che ci hanno dato camere separate? " domandò retorica il terzo pilastro. " Solo le coppie hanno la stanza in comune "

" Ma noi siamo una coppia " borbottò la preside con un tono di voce difficilmente udibile mentre teneva lo sguardo basso al pavimento. Shizuru l' amava ( più del solito ) quando si mostrava così imbarazzata anche se a volte soffriva leggermente nel constatare che questo suo imbarazzo era sovente causato dalla natura del loro rapporto. Certo, era più che sicura che la situazione sarebbe stata la medesima anche nel caso Natsuki stesse con un uomo ma il non manifestare apertamente la loro relazione, unita al fatto che questa sia al momento l'unica opzione disponibile per la mora in quanto Otome, la rendeva inquieta riguardo al loro futuro. La sua abitudine a stuzzicarla aveva dunque preso lo scopo ( velato o meno ) di ricercare nella reazione dell'altra una qualche forma di conferma dei sentimenti che provava per lei.

" Però, se Natsuki vuole ho espressamente richiesto che la mia camera abbia un letto matrimoniale " disse sorniona Meister Viola avvicinandosi all'altra Otome.

Scostandosi dal muro la mora seguì Shizuru all'interno della camera di questa. Era un'ampia suite in stile moderno, costruita attorno ad una vetrata ora coperta dalle tende. Priva di queste mostrava agli spettatori i giardini del palazzo di Windbloom. Natsuki si sedette su un divano in pelle bianco mentre con lo sguardo seguiva Shizuru che come lei stava ammirando la stanza, le dita che sfioravano delicatamente i mobili intarsiati, forse in cerca di qualcosa.

" Ti hanno trattata bene " esclamò la preside per attirare l'attenzione dell'altra.

" Basta chiedere con gentilezza invece di brontolare " disse l'incantevole ametista lanciando una velata frecciata al comportamento di Natsuki. Ricordando l'umore con cui l'aveva lasciata per andare in cerca di Nao, Shizuru poteva facilmente supporre che la mora si fosse recata a prendere la chiave della propria stanza con un atteggiamento non di certo amichevole.

" Anche tu avresti perso il tuo savoir-faire se avessi dovuto stare per tutto il tempo a discutere con degli emeriti imbecilli. Preside, perchè avete assegnato al mio regno un' Otome di scarso valore, preside, la mia è troppo indisciplinata, preside il mio confinante ha un'Otome migliore della mia! " blaterò Natsuki facendo il verso ai tanti che quella sera l'avevano assillata. " Mica mi sono divertita a ballare come te " aggiunse.

" Ara, sento una nota di biasimo nelle parole di Natsuki " disse Shizuru sedendosi accanto a lei.

" Nessun biasimo, ho solo constatato come tu mi abbia lasciato in balia di noiosi e petulanti individui per ballare con un tizio di Zipang.

E fu un attimo. Tanto bastò a Shizuru per metabolizzare quell'informazione. Natsuki era gelosa, e non di quel leggero fastidio che provava quando flirtava scherzosamente con le studentesse o con altre appartenenti al genere femminile. La mora provava quella gelosia mista a paura che Shizuru sperimentava ogni qual volta qualcuno chiedeva a Natsuki cosa avesse in mente per il proprio futuro una volta dimessa dal ruolo di Meister o quando parlavano della sua vita sentimentale. Questa inaspettata, e al contempo così piacevole scoperta, non riuscì a rimanere nascosta nell'animo dell'incantevole ametista che si esibì in uno dei suoi rari sorrisi nati direttamente dal cuore e non mezzo per nascondere le sue reali intenzioni. Si alzò, per poi porgere la mano alla mora.

" Mi concedete un ballo milady? " le chiese con una riverenza, stupendola non poco. Dopo una leggera titubanza Natsuki accettò quell'invito ritrovandosi allacciata al corpo di Shizuru che la condusse in un ballo che seguiva una musica presente solo nella testa del terzo pilastro. La camera era abbastanza spaziosa per far sì che le due donne non incappassero in qualche mobile mentre erano perse nella loro danza, le piastrelle in marmo non arrecavano loro nessun attrito. Dopo qualche minuto speso a danzare la presa di Natsuki sul corpo dell'altra si fece meno sostenuta, il capo andò a posarsi sulla spalla dell'altra mentre l'intero corpo cominciava a rilassarsi portando il ballo ad assomigliare più ad un movimento cullante. Come il corpo anche la mente della preside cominciò a quietarsi, abbandonando i pensieri che fino a poco prima la tormentavano.

" Ora va meglio Natsuki? " chiese Shizuru rompendo la rigidità della posa da ballo circondando la vita dell'altra con le proprie braccia.

" Avrei voluto ballare con te nel salone " confessò il secondo pilastro.

" La preside e la sua assistente che ballano avvinghiate ad un ricevimento, un'immagine piuttosto sconveniente " rise l'incantevole ametista.

" Vorrei ritornare ai tempi della scuola in cui Miss Maria ci insegnava a ballare " disse Natsuki con una nota triste nella voce " Lì era così normale che facessimo coppia "

" Purtroppo non siamo più delle ragazzine " convenne Shizuru sfiorandole la schiena nuda " Ci sono cose che non possiamo più permetterci. Ma che ne sono altre che abbiamo guadagnato" aggiunse maliziosa " Tipo passare la notte in una suite con letto a baldacchino che direi ci ha atteso fin troppo, non credi? "

" Pensi sempre alla stessa cosa " sorrise la mora per poi baciarla, dando un tacito assenso alla sua non tanto velata proposta.

In maniera molto più sgraziata rispetto a quando danzavano le due Meister raggiunsero ancora avvinghiate la camera da letto per poi cadere a peso morto su questo.

Se prima erano i loro corpi a danzare ora era il turno delle loro labbra che con vorace avidità si cercavano l'un l'altra.

" Come diavolo si leva 'sto coso?! " esclamò irritata Natsuki rivolta al vestito dell'altra.

" Se Natsuki frena la sua impazienza... " disse Shizuru spostandola dal suo corpo per potersi mettere prona sul materasso. " D semplicemente far scendere la zip ".

Seguendo le indicazione di Shizuru la mora prese tra le mani la piccola, quasi invisibile, cerniera facendola scendere fino a riuscire finalmente a liberarla da quell'indumento di certo molto bello ma al momento alquanto irritante e superfluo.

" Natsuki ha la pazienza di un uo...ah " l'incantevole ametista fu interrotta da una continua serie di baci che percorsero la sua spina dorsale, le mani dell'altra che andarono a toccarle il seno ora libero da ogni impiccio.

" Voltati " ordinò Natsuki alzandosi leggermente per lasciarle lo spazio adeguato a muoversi. " E non parlare di uomini "

" Come vuoi " obbedì l'altra ridendo, mettendosi sulla schiena per lasciarle campo libero. Erano rare le occasioni in cui le lasciava il ruolo dominante, ma quella sera pareva che la mora cercasse nella dominazione un'ulteriore conferma del fatto che solo lei poteva avere un rapporto di quel genere con Shizuru. Non appena ottenuto quanto richiesto il secondo pilastro si fiondò sul corpo dell'amata,prima impossessandosi delle labbra per poi scendere fino al seno a cui dedicò una maggiore attenzione.

Natsuki adorava ogni singolo centimetro del corpo di Shizuru ma per il seno aveva una particolare predilezione, forse in virtù del fatto che da parte sua non era molto dotata. Se nella vita di tutti i giorni questa " discrepanza di misure " tra loro due la infastidiva leggermente, quando stavano insieme come in quel momento quel sentimento non sfiorava minimamente i sui pensieri. Quando le loro figure erano unite il corpo di una non era che il naturale proseguo di quello dell'altra e non vi era spazio per nient'altro. Nessuna paura del futuro, nessuna recriminazione presente, solo loro due, unite come solo due anime affini possono.

" Natsuki... "

La mora si alzò per vedere il volto di Shizuru che non nascondeva minimamente il suo stato d'eccitazione " Sbrigati " mormorò, il desiderio di essere posseduta era palese nei suoi occhi.

Shizuru non era abituata ad aspettare; da quando, anni prima, aveva finalmente conquistato la sua attendente, non c'era stato più nulla per cui avesse dovuto attendere.

Per quanto dall'esterno potesse sembrare una persona tranquilla e poco avvezza all'azione ( nonostante sia innegabile la sua enorme pigrizia )l'incantevole ametista è una donna schiava dei suoi istinti a cui difficilmente riesce a tener freno. Quante volte, nella solitudine del suo ufficio, la preside dovette frenarla bruscamente dal saltarle addosso, con il pericolo di essere colte nell'atto da chiunque avesse avuto un motivo per varcare la porta della presidenza.

Prima di accontentare la sua donna Natsuki si alzò, portando le mani sulle spalline del proprio vestito al fine di sfilarselo. Operazione decisamente meno complicata rispetto al vestito dell'altra. Nel giro di pochi secondi, vuoi per la poca rigidità della stoffa, vuoi per l'impellente esigenza dell'Otome di liberarsi di quell'impiccio che le impediva di " sentire " il corpo di Shizuru la mora si ritrovò con la sola biancheria intima scarpe e ovviamente la particolare e complicatissima acconciatura fattele dalla compagna. Stava per abbassarsi per togliersi le calzature ma Shizuru la fermò.

" Rimani coi tacchi " sussurrò sinuosa gattonando sul letto per raggiungerla " Fanno sembrare più lunghe le tue bellissime gambe " continuò per poi sfiorargliene una al livello del ginocchio andando avanti fino ad arrivare all'intimo ed insinuarvi le dita sotto.

" Ehi! " esclamò piccata Natsuki prendendole con forza le mani ed allontanandole per poi spingerla sul letto e sovrastarla nuovamente " Stasera inizio io i giochi, mi era parsa chiara la cosa. "

Per ribadire ulteriormente il concetto la mora le sfilò le sue mutandine con un gesto rapido e preciso, lasciandola completamente nuda. Aprendole le gambe iniziò a baciarne l'interno con delicatezza e lentezza al fine di esasperare Shizuru. Quella piccola penitenza in ogni caso non poteva continuare più di tanto in quanto la stessa Natsuki sentiva l'esigenza di aumentare l'intensità della loro danza. Allargando ulteriormente le gambe dell'altra ed in un secondo momento portandosele sulle proprie spalle, pose la propria testa a ridosso dell'intimità della compagna. Prima di continuare le guardò il volto in cerca di una sicura consapevolezza nei suoi occhi.

Soddisfatta scese nuovamente iniziando a baciare e leccare provocando nell'altra continui spasmi e mugolii che presto si trasformarono in veri e propri sospiri di piacere.

" Natsuki... "

Invocando il nome della sua amante Shizuru portò le proprie mani tra i capelli della mora andando spingere il capo di questa verso i punti più piacevoli. Dopo qualche minuto perso a farsi " assaggiare " dalla compagna questa tirò nuovamente su il capo per andarla a baciare. Sulle sue labbra l'inconfondibile sapore di sè.

" Non c'è bisogno di guidarmi " disse la mora staccandosi leggermente dalla sua bocca " So bene dove mettere le mani " aggiunse prima di, finalmente, penetrarla. All'inizio con un dito che venne immediatamente raggiunto da un'altro vista l'intimità già sufficientemente bagnata dell'incantevole ametista che ora proprio non riusciva a controllare il proprio corpo, preso com'era dalle sensazioni che la mora gli stava provocando.

Gradualmente Natsuki aumentò il ritmo delle spinte fino a quando, inevitabilmente, la compagna non fu colta da l'orgasmo che prima ne tese ogni muscolo per poi obbligarla ad un conseguente rilassamento dei muscoli.

Natsuki si accomodò alla sua destra osservando il respiro dell'altra iniziare a regolarizzarsi. Una volta quietata Shizuru si girò sul fianco mettendo un braccio attorno a quello dell'altra.

" Meravigliosa " l'apostrofò Shizuru baciandole sulle labbra, con una dolcezza che strideva con la foga di poco prima. " Però...è tempo di ripagare Natsuki neh? " sorrise scendendo con il braccio andando a sfiorare l'intimo dell'altra, letteralmente fradicio. La forzò a mettersi sulla schiena andando, per la prima volta in quella serata, a sovrastarla. Non la fece attendere, troppa era la sua voglia di soddisfarla. La liberò dell'indumento lanciandolo chissà dove nella stanza. Le allargò le gambe e con celerità la penetrò per poi stendersi sul suo corpo.

Erano totalmente avvinghiate l'una all'altra tanto che neanche uno spillo avrebbe potuto trovare spazio tra i loro corpi umidi di sudore ed eccitazione, la bocca di Shizuru ad esplorare ogni centimetro possibile sul corpo dell'altra mentre la mora ansimava sempre di più. Non ci volle molto prima che anche Natsuki raggiungesse il proprio culmine in quanto già sufficientemente stimolata precedentemente mentre dettava il ritmo con cui si muoveva dentro la propria compagna.

Stremate entrambe rimasero per qualche minuto inermi sul letto.

" Adesso me le posso togliere? " chiese ironica, riferendosi alle scarpe, il secondo pilastro.

" Mh,mh " acconsentì l'altra che rimase a fissarla mentre eliminava l'ultimo residuo di vestiario dal proprio corpo, sciogliendosi anche i capelli. Una volta concluso l'incantevole ametista le aprì la strada sotto il pesante piumone che copriva il letto.

" Strano che abbiano messo qualcosa di così pesante " constatò la mora accoccolandosi affianco all'altra donna.

" Quanta innocenza " la prese in giro l'incantevole ametista anche se a guardare il volto della preside, questa pareva veramente non aver capito. " In un letto matrimoniale si da per scontato che accadano certe cose " spiegò Shizuru sfiorandole la guancia" Dunque fino a quando le temperature non si alzano di molto è sempre una buona accortezza mettere delle coperte più pesanti visto che la gente si può ritrovare a dormire nuda. Come noi del resto "

" Ah " esclamò semplicemente la più giovane vergognandosi di non aver capito una cosa tanto elementare " C … comunque ora è meglio andare a dormire " affermò allungando il braccio per raggiungere l'interruttore della luce catapultando la stanza nell'oscurità.

Shizuru fu la prima ad assopirsi ma prima di essere risucchiata nel mondo dei sogni fu fermata dalla mora che sentì l'impellente esigenza di farle una domanda.

" Come hai conosciuto quell'uomo di Zipang ? "

" Durante la visita di Takumi-san al Garderobe " rispose Shizuru trattenendo a stento uno sbadiglio. " Ci siamo scontrati mentre Arika-chan inseguiva il falso principe "

Il terzo pilastro pensava che a quel punto la cosa fosse definitivamente chiusa ma questo non era ciò che voleva la mora.

" Devi aver fatto colpo su di lui se ti ha chiesto di danzare stasera " mormorò Natsuki scatenando una leggera risata da parte dell'altra " Che ho detto di strano?! " esclamò risentita la preside.

" Mi piace molto quando Natsuki è gelosa " rispose Shizuru baciandole la fronte " Però è una gelosia totalmente insensata, non ti tradirei mai per un uomo "

" Non era necessario specificare il sesso " disse la mora risentita" Bastava che ti fermassi a non ti tradirei mai "

" Vero " rise l'incantevole ametista. " Ora dormiamo? Una certa persona mi ha tolto molte energie "

" B … buonanotte " augurò Natsuki nascondendo la testa nel cuscino sperando che il buio non mostrasse l'ennesimo rossore causato dalle parole dell'altra.

" Buonanotte " replicò l'incantevole ametista abbracciacciandola per la vita per poi addormentarsi col sorriso sulle labbra.

Ma da quanto tempo non scrivevo qualcosa su My Hime/Otome? Una vita XD. Boh mi son detta, visto che il computer principale è in vacanza forzata tanto vale spendere tempo scrivendo una One shot. Ed ecco qui. E mamma mia ho riletto ciò che scrissi, non l'avessi mai fatto XD ( non che adesso scriva tanto meglio, maledetti ed onnipresenti dialoghi XD) mi sa che dovrò fare una bella revisione totale delle storie che ho già pubblicato.


End file.
